Cuidame
by ladydragonblack
Summary: Goku se a venido quejando y nadie le hace caso hasta que... ok ok soy pesima u.u Yaoi, SanzoxGoku, HakkaixGojyoCAPI NUEVO!
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban así¿6 días?...Y ya no tenían transporte desde que ese dragoncillo se había ido a buscar una aldea...Ya no sabían siquiera hacia donde estaba el sur o el oeste...no habían dormido y no habían comido... ¿Si Hakkai se perdía habiendo descansado sin descansar¡Gojyo ya no tenia cigarros desde hace cuatro días! Y Goku había sobrevivido comiendo hojitas de árbol...

Goku- ¡aghh¡Cuanto falta estoy cansado tengo hambre quiero comer! Y no me estoy sientiendo bien...

Gojyo- ya cállate Saru

Goku- ¡NO SOY SARU!

Gojyo- ya cállate baka

Goku- cállate tu y...

Sanzo- ¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES VUELE LA CABEZA!

Goku- pero no me siento bien...

Sanzo- ¡YA BASTA!dijo arremetiendo contra la cabeza de Goku provocando que cayera al suelo sigan caminando ordeno al grupo, quienes obedecieron

Hacia rato que no se oía ruido y no había quejas, Gojyo volteo para esperar ver a Goku escarbando en el piso tratando de encontrar comida pero no había Goku...

Gojyo- ¿donde se metió ese Saru?

Hakkai- seria bueno que descansáramos un poco y así esperamos a que Goku aparezca

Sanzo- hagan lo que quieran...

8 horas después...

Gojyo- ¡AGHHH¡Ya oscureció y ese mono no aparece!

Hakkai- ¿Sanzo no crees que deberíamos buscarlo?

Sanzo- ¡ese baka siempre esta perdiéndose¡Ya perdimos todo un dia aquí esperándolo¡cuando lo encuentre le voy a dar un tiro en la cabeza!dijo para luego regresar por donde habían caminado anteriormente

Hakkai-a Sanzo no le gusta admitir que se preocupa por Goku

Gojyo- hay que seguirlo o terminaremos perdiéndonos nosotros también

Hakkai- ¡espera! Yo...

Gojyo- ¿si?

Hakkai- yo...no nada vallamos

Ese maldito mono cuando lo encuentre va a ver le voy a dar la paliza de su vida siempre esta atrasándonos con su "tengo hambre", "cuando llegamos" nunca se esta callado...espero que este bien... ¡aghh¡pero que digo claro que esta bien¡Que hago preocupándome por ese idiota! ... ¿que es eso¡es es Goku!

Sanzo se dirigió hacia el cuerpo acostado de Goku pero unos yukais lo detuvieron...

Youkai - ¿adonde se supone que vas idiota?

Youkai 2- ¡JEFE! MIRE ESTA COSA!

Youkai - Harei cuida al humano

Harei- si senor!

El jefe se acerco hacia ¨la cosa¨ (que era Goku) y lo levanto del cabello

Youkai- es un mocoso el yukai tomo el rostro de Goku girándolo de un lado a otro para examinarlo no esta tan mal... será una buena diversión

Sanzo no podía creer la osadía de tocar así a Goku no se los iba a permitir, así que saco su revolver para acabar con esos idiotas pero...

Youkai - ¡no te atrevas a disparar!

Sanzo- ¡ja¿Tu me lo vas a impedir?

Youkai - ¡si disparas mato al niño! dijo poniendo su afilada uña en el cuello de Goku

Sanzo- ...

Youkai - ¡tira el arma! el youkai había comenzado a presionar sobre el cuello de Goku así que el monje no tuvo otra opción mas que obedecer...eran demasiados no le daría tiempo para acabarlos a todos y rescatar a Goku...

Youkai- regresemos al cuartel hay estaremos mas cómodos con el niño en cuanto al humano... ¡el será un buen aperitivo jajaajjajaja!

Todos: jajajajajajajaja

Sanzo: (enfermos)

Hakkai¡ah¡Sanzo caminas muy rápido!... se les quedo viendo a los Youkais que estaban hay siento interrumpir señores pero vengo por mi amigo

Gojyo¿quien demonios son ustedes?

Youkai¡yo soy Damien¡el ser mas poderoso de toda esta región!

Gojyo: (que enfermo...) acabare contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Damien: ni te atrevas idiota! O este niño muere!

Hakkai: creo que deberíamos obedecer lo que dice el señor

Damien¡silencio¡Amárrenlos y metanlos a las celdas! Y ni piensen en escapar si lo hacen el niño lo pagara!

Los Youkais los amarraron y les quitaron sus armas para asegurarse de que no los iban a matar, después de haber caminado por casi toda la noche llegaron a una cueva con enormes puertas rojas

Damien¡abran la puerta! en ese instante las puertas comenzaron a rechinar dando paso al youkai que tenia a Goku como saco de papas... encierren al pelirrojo y al de la sonrisa separados del rubio y metan al niño en otra dijo arrojando a Goku al piso después me divierto con el y diciendo esto salió de nuevo

Youkai 1¡ya escucharon! Tráiganlos para acá

Los Youkais los condujeron a un pasillo húmedo lleno de rejas... a Hakkai y a Gojyo los encadenaron ala pared con argollas en el cuello, muñecas, y tobillos

A Sanzo lo encarcelaron en una celda frente a Hakkai y Gojyo

Y a Goku en una celda junto a la de Sanzo

A la mañana siguiente Sanzo fue el primero en despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Goku aun dormido

¨ ¡idiota todo esto es tu culpa y tu durmiendo!¨ Sanzo se acercó a la reja que lo separaba de Goku y lo sostuvo de su capa para luego halarlo hacia el, pero por accidente rozo su frente.

-esta ardiendo...Sanzo se pego aun mas a la reja tratando de acercar mas a Goku pero al no conseguirlo extendió aun mas sus brazos tratando de cargar a Goku para pegarlo a su cuerpo pero la reja no se lo permitía, por Dios ¡estaba desesperado¿Desde cuando estaba así¿desde que lo golpeo¿O desde antes? Ahora que lo pensaba Goku se había estado quejando de que se sentía mal pero no le hizo caso porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en cosas, deseguro sin importancia ¡ya ni se acordaba¡Porque porque no habré los ojos porque!

Sanzo- ¡Goku¡GOKU DESPIERTA¡MALDICIÓN MALDITO SARU DESPIERTA!

Gojyo- ¿porque tanto ruido?

Hakkai- ¿Sanzo te encuentra bien?

Sanzo- ¡GOKU NO A DESPERTADO Y ESTA ARDIENDO EN FIEBRE!

Hakkai- revísale la garganta... ¿esta roja?

Sanzo- un poco

Hakkai- mmm... tiene algún tipo de manchas o piquetes

Sanzo- no pero tiene el cuello rojo

Hakkai- quitale la capa

Sanzo- ¿como?

Hakkai- quitale la mayor ropa posible

Sanzo- claro...obedeciendo las indicaciones de Hakkai saco la capa y las pesadas hombreras del cuello de Goku ya...

Hakkai- ¡sige tratando de despertarlo!

Sanzo- Goku...Goku vamos saru despierta dijo sacudiendo el cuerpo de Goku ¡maldición saru despierta!

Gojyo- ¡GOKU COMIDA!

Goku- que...donde...

Hakkai- ¡Goku abre los ojos, Sanzo no dejes que se duerma!

Sanzo- ¡si se te ocurre dormirte te dare un tiro en la cabeza!

Goku Goku abrio inmediatamente los ojos ¡no no! Ya ya me despierto...

Hakkai- ¿Goku que has comido?

Goku- hojas...dijo tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos

Hakkai- ¿hojas de que tipo?

Goku- pues de arbol... de pasto...de arbustos extraños...

Hakkai- ¿como eran las hojas del arbusto?

Goku- ...pues eran de figuritas

Hakkai- ¿y que figuritas tenian?

Goku- ... como ...como un triangulo con picos de colores

Hakkai se quedo un buen rato pensando en lo que Goku se pudo haber comido hasta que hablo

Hakkai- Goku se ha comido una hiedra venenosa

Gojyo- ¿ehh¡Y que no se supone que solo deberia tener comezón!

Hakkai- pues eso hubiera pasado si solo la hubiera tocado, pero se la ha comido...

Damien- ¡buenos dias¿Como amanecieron señores¿Estan comodos¿No les hace falta nada¿Quieren algo de te? O galletitas? Jajajajajajajaajja...el youkai fruncio el ceño al ver la forma en la que Sanzo sostenía a Goku ¿que se supone que estan haciendo¡suéltalo¡No tienes ningun derecho para agarrarlo asi! el Youkai entro a la celda donde estaba Goku tu vendras conmigo, y nos vamos a divertir mucho!

Goku se sostuvo de las ropas de Sanzo tratando de evitar que lo separaran de el no...no quiero...Sanzo no lo dejes...

el youkai se puso en cuclillas para llevárselo de ahí pero Sanzo lo detuvo propinándole un puñetazo el la cara, Damien cayo hacia tras y les hablo a unos guardias diciendoles que alejaran a Sanzo, los guardias entraron a la celda y lo separaron de la reja, Damien cargo a Goku y salió por la puerta.  
Sanzo- ¡NOOOOO¡VUELVE ACA MARICA MAL NACIDO¡VUELVE! Vuelve...- sanzo callo de rodillas ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos maldiciéndose haber dejado a Goku en manos de ese idiota  
Hakkai- Señor Sanzo...  
Guardia- ¡jajajajaja no te pongas triste¡El jefe no le va a hacer nada que no le guste a ese niño!  
Guardia 2- al jefe le exita mucho lastimar a las personas y si su amigo sobrevive a esto jajajaja lo minimo que podrían esperar es que tuviese todos los huesos quebrados jajajaja  
No podia permitir que le hicieran daño a Goku nadie iba a quitarle sus pertenencias y eso incluia al mono, Sanzo penso en una forma de rescatarlo giro su cabeza para ver a Hakkai y Gojyo haciendo señas, pero no entendia...¡la reja¡esta abierta! Sanzo se puso de pie mirando fijamente a los dos Youkais y teniéndolos distraídos, dio una patada en las rodillas de los dos seres logrando que se rompieran, tomo las llaves de las esposas, salio de la celda y la cerro tras el.  
Se hacerco rapido hacia donde estaban Gojyo y Hakkai para liberarlos pero las esposas de Hakkai no se habrian!

Llegaron a una habitación obscura con penetrante olor a humedad, lo unico que habia en ella eran dos candelabros que no brindaban mucha luz y una cama enorme de sabanas negras  
Fue arrojado a la cama con brusquedad, y trato de reincorporarse pero un cuerpo sobre el se lo impidió  
Goku- déjeme... yo no le e hecho nada...  
Damien- relajate pequeño o me obligaras a amordazarte tambien y eso no es lo que quiero, quiero oírte llorar y gritar de dolor  
Goku- déjeme ir...  
Damien se asomo por debajo de la cama para luego sacar un baúl lo abrió y comenzó a sacar un mazo con púas, una daga, clavos, un martillo, y unas cuerdas  
Damien- creo que por ahora solo sera esto...  
Goku- ...por favor...no lo haga  
Damien- ¡ya te lo dije cállate! el youkai tomo las cuerdas, las amarro en las muñecas y tobillos de Goku  
Damien tomo la daga y comenzó a romper las ropas de Goku que bello eres... ese monje tiene buen gusto... el youkai paseo la punta de la espadilla por el torso desnudo de Goku comenzando a hacer presión y cuando llego al pecho logro abrir la piel de Goku  
Goku – ¡AHHH¡YAA PORFAVOR! pero el youkai no lo oyó y siguió rasgando la piel de su cara, abriendo su frente y parte de su sien

Gojyo tiro de las cadenas intentando liberar a Hakkai ¡pero no servia! Apoyo su pie en la pared para tirar de nuevo pero solo había logrado lastimarse el mismo.  
Hakkai- ¡vallan por Goku!  
Gojyo - ¡pero!.. fue interrumpido por los gritos de los guardias que acababan de llegar por la puerta de atrás ¡y eran demasiados! Gojyo le señalo a Sanzo la puerta gritándole que fuera por Goku el se encargaría de los Youkais.  
Salió corriendo por el pasillo que había recorrido el día anterior para llegar a las celdas topándose a mitad del camino las armas que les habían quitado tomo su pistola y el extraño báculo-espada de Gojyo para correr de regreso alas celdas...  
Sabia que sin su arma Gojyo no tendría oportunidad contra todos esos monstruos, al llegar vio a unos cuantos Youkais ya derrotados pero no se las iba a poder apañar sin su arma.  
Gojyo volteo para ver al monje con su arma le agradeció en silencio y comenzó a patearles el culo a esos desgraciados.  
No eran muy fuertes pero si demasiados y habían comenzado a rodearlo, antes se encontraba al lado de Hakkai pero ya no lo podía ver había retrocedido demasiado.  
¡Hakkai! al no recibir respuesta intento acercarse a donde anteriormente estaba ¡pero era muy difícil! No había retrocedido mucho de donde se encontraba Hakkai pero esos bastardos no le daban ni un respiro y la verdad es que con tanto ruido no podía asegurar que Hakkai no le hubiese respondido, no tuvo de otra, mas que empezar a empujarlos pero no le dio resultado y menos porque con todas esas espadas al frente no podía avanzar mucho ¡o me queda de otra mas que acabarlos!

No sabia cuanto había corrido ni cuantas habitaciones había abierto, pero todas estaban vacías y ya se estaba desesperando  
¨ puede que ya no este vivo... ¡pero que dijo claro que lo esta¡Y le voy a patear el culo a ese idiota si se a atrevido a tocarlo!¨

Damien se acercó al pecho de Goku para lamer la sangre que había brotado de la herida ¿que te parece si probamos otra cosa? dijo volviéndose a bajar del cuerpo de Goku para tomar el martillo y los clavos ahora si te voy a hacer llorar dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo enfermo que estaba, se acerco a su rodilla para lamerla y enterrar el clavo en su piel caliente cuando termine contigo nadie va a poder reconocerte tomo el martillo y golpeo el clavo, los gritos de Goku sonaron por todo el lugar, pero eso no detuvo al yukai que siguió clavándolo para luego tomar otro y seguir el mismo proceso.  
Goku no entendía como alguien podía estar tan enfermo y podría gozar del dolor tan aberrante que le estaba causando, seguía gritando que parara pero con cada grito parecía incitarlo a seguir y no pararse, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que alguien llegara a salvarle pero nadie venia... ¡y ese monstruo no paraba! Ya no podía saber cuantos clavos le había enterrado ya no sentía su cuerpo...

Sanzo oyó los gritos de Goku que llegaron para destrozarle el corazón ¿que le podría estar haciendo para hacerlo gritar así?  
Se dirigió así la dirección por donde provenían adentrándose al oscuro pasillo con su arma en la mano.

Mato al ultimo youkai y corrió al lado de Hakkai que estaba todo molido a golpes, sostuvo su arma y rompió las cadenas  
Gojyo- ¡Hakkai, Hakkai despierta!  
Hakkai- ...  
Gojyo- ¡dale Hakkai¡Vamos abre los ojos! Por favor... estuvo mirando su rostro empapado por sus lagrimas, acariciando sus delicadas facciones, rozando esos labios que nunca se cansaban de sonreír, acercándose mas a ellos hasta posar los suyos propios sobre aquellos que tanto deseaba...  
Sintio como su beso era correspondido por los de Hakkai y se separo para mirar sus ojos estaba cansado...lo podia ver en su constante parpadeo  
Gojyo... que es esto?...  
shhh...descansa ya habra tiempo de hablar ¿vale?  
...vale...

Llego tirando la puerta decidido a matar a ese maldito youkai, pero no definitivamente no se esperaba lo que vio, la ira contra ese monstruo era inexplicable alzo su arma y con un solo disparo termino con la asquerosa vida del youkai.

Llevaba corriendo mucho tiempo e ir con Hakkai en brazos no era de mucha ayuda pero cuando había intentado ponerse de pie, solo había conseguido hacerse mas daño

Lo recostó recargado a la pared para descansar un poco, la verdad no era que Hakkai pesara pero después de haber luchado con esos Youkais, no podía ni con su propia alma, se sentó al lado de Hakkai pensando que de seguro Sanzo ya habría encontrado a Goku y no había motivo para preocuparse, pero en cambio Hakkai tenia temperatura y el que hubiera vomitado era de preocuparse y mas al no haber comido nada... recordó que Hakkai traía consigo unos panecillos y que había estado guardando para casos como ese... pero el no había comido...

- prefirió que ese mono y yo comiéramos...

Esto es un mal sueño no no no no NO NO NO! Corrí hacia donde se encontraba su cuerpo y no sabia que hacer el simple echo de rozar su piel lastimada hacia que mi alma se retorciera del dolor.

Tenia clavos enterrados en todas sus extremidades pero temí que al quitarlos pudiese desangrarse.

Me quite la túnica que cubría mi pecho y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, intente cargarlo pero un gemido de dolor me hizo desistir, decidido lo tome en mis brazos a pesar de su dolor y salí lo mas aprisa de ese maldito lugar, por un momento pensó que haber dejado con vida a ese youkai habría sido lo mejor así podría haberlo echo sufrir como lo hizo con Goku, verlo suplicar y llorar...cobrando por el dolor que le esta causando al mono.

Recostó a Hakkai en sus piernas, acariciando su cabello, Nunca había dedicado tiempo a observarlo pero su acción ocasiono que Hakkai comenzara a abrir los ojos y los dirigiera hacia los de Gojyo...trato de sentarse pero lo detuvieron rodeando su espalda...pero unos pasos los interrumpieron de su importante actividad, Gojyo alzo la cabeza viendo como el monje pasaba de largo por otro pasillo.

-es... Sanzo! Eh! Sanzo!

En monje se volteo hacia la voz para encontrarse a Gojyo, quien se puso de pie ayudando a Hakkai

Pero al acercarse pudieron ver claramente rastros de que el monje había estado llorando aparte de la extraña manera en la que abrazaba su túnica.

-que a ocurrido?se atrevió a preguntar Gojyo

-...larguémonos de aquí...

-donde esta Goku? pregunto Hakkai con mucho esfuerzo

Sanzo dirigió una mirada triste a su túnica para retirarla un poco dejando ver en rostro de Goku, con su rostro pálido y claras marcas y salpicones de sangre

Gojyo- que le a ocurrido!

-... larguémonos ya!.

Estaban ya lo bastante alejados de ese lugar, estaban en algún lugar del inmenso bosque y Sanzo y Gojyo peleaban como cuando ya no había cigarrillos pero esa no era la razón de

esta.

Gojyo- EL ESTA MUY DEBIL!

Sanzo- PERO EL NO ESTA MURIENDO MALDICIÓN!

Hakkai- YA BASTA! Voy a ayudarlo! Yo estoy mal pero el dolor no es insoportable!

Gojyo- ...pero

Hakkai- pero nada! Lo voy a ayudar entiendo lo que quieres hacer Gojyo pero el es mi amigo... y me decepciona de que no pienses igual...con permiso

Hakkai fue hasta un árbol donde al otro lado descansaba Goku sobre una de las raíces, a el también le había dolido mucho encontrar en ese estado a su compañero... se encontraba cubierto por la parte superior de la túnica de Sanzo, que ya estaba mas que manchada de sangre.

Le sorprendía mucho el comportamiento del monje... la verdad el ya sabia sobre sus sentimientos, o por algo se la pasaba golpeando al mono...y los de Goku? Bueno ni se diga de el...pero lo que le sorprendía era que fuese tan abierto.

-por fin se dio cuenta... después de tanto monologo destapo a Goku dejando ver clavos en su costado, de seguro que al Sanzo le había dado pánico quitarlos, sabiendo que podía morir por una hemorragia, y la fiebre no había cedido.

Concentro su energía en Goku para poco a poco lograr que los clavos fuesen saliendo de su interior, ir bajando la fiebre e ir cerrando algunas heridas de su rostro pero su energía se agoto y no le dio otra mas que parar, tomo al mono en brazos y fue hacia donde estaba el monje.

Llego a la orilla de un rió, Sanzo se encontraba dormido o eso aparentaba ya que enseguida se puso de pie cuando se dio cuenta de que traían a Goku.

-¿cómo esta!

-esta bien solo hay que dejarlo descansar unos días mas, ya que no e podido curarlo del todo...

-...gracias

-espero que lo cuide mucho y no lo lastime

-¿a que te refieres? No lo voy a lastimar!

-no físicamente, Goku lo quiere mucho y cualquier cosa que usted le dice el se la cree

-eh?

-siempre que le dice que es un bueno para nada o que le molesta...en la noche no hay quien le consuele, el esta totalmente seguro que es un bueno para nada.

-...

-me retiro

Gojyo había estado siguiendo a Hakkai desde que fue a curar al mono.

-Gojyo ya se que me estas siguiendo

-en seguida salió del árbol en el que se escondía ¿qué? A bueno yo...

-¿que es lo que necesitas?

-perdón

-¿porque?

-¿porque? Pues por lo de Goku y por esto se acerco rápido a donde Hakkai tomándolo fuerte de los brazos, para aprisionar sus labios.

No había querido corresponder al beso pero la lengua de Gojyo tratando de hacerse paso le hizo desistir, para el también adentrarse en su boca.

Sanzo se había quedado dormido en la misma posición en la que Hakkai lo había encontrado solo que ahora Goku se encontraba sobre el siendo abrazado posesivamente por el monje.

El mas pequeño fue abriendo los ojos pero al encontrarse en esas circunstancias de no tener ropa (mas que la túnica) y estar sentado sobre el le hicieron temblar provocando que el monje abriera los ojos

Sanzo lo miro a los ojos haciendo que Goku se escondiera en su cuello

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

_eh? Sanzo le estaba hablando? Sin agredirle!_ yoo...me quiero dar un baño dijo Goku todo colorado.

Sanzo lo sentó junto a el para ponerse de pie y quitarse la ramera negra que traía

-q-que que haces?

-me voy a bañar contigo dijo muy naturalmente el monje

-pe-pero yo n-no necee-necesito a-ayuda

-ni siquiera te puedes poner de pie

Goku en seguida trato de ponerse en pie para probarle al monje que el si podía ponerse de pie pero lo único que logro fue caerse de frente, pero los brazos de Sanzo lo detuvieron

-ya ves si te lo estoy diciendo es para que me hagas caso Sanzo lo cargo en brazos para adentrarse al rio que gracias a los rayos del sol estaba tibio...

Goku se sostuvo del cuello del monje y paso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora que lo que le cubria era la tunica de sanzo y estaba totalmente manchada de sangre.

-manche tu tunica! dijo Goku casi gritando para tratar de quitársela y no seguirla manchando

-ya no importa, claro mientras que me devuelvas el favor...

-lo que sea!

-bien en ese caso y sin previo aviso Sanzo beso a Goku que no tenia ni idea de las sucias intenciones que tenia el monje...

Gojyo empujo a Hakkai hasta el árbol mas cercano sin romper el beso para comenzar a pasear por su espalda, mientras Hakkai se dedicaba a acariciar la nuca y cabello de Gojyo

-Go..Gojyo

-Hakkai te amo...

-que?

-te amo y no voy a dejar que te apartes de mi

-yo nunca me apartaría de ti

Gojyo se comenzó a concentrar en quitarle la extraña parte superior del traje de Hakkai

-yo te ayudo Hakkai tomo las manos de Gojyo para comenzar a guiarlas y así desabrochar la túnica.

-tómame Gojyo

- _KYAAAAAAAA!_ (mente de Gojyo -/-) s-seguro?

-muy seguro

Sanzo profundizo mas el beso introduciendo su lengua a la boca de Goku que por su parte no sabia que hacer y solo apretó mas el agarre de sus piernas, el monje se separo de Goku para que este enseguida escondiera su cara en su cuello

-que te ocurre?

-p-por-porque his-ssiste eso?

-no te gusto acaso?

-si digo no digo si!

-ok ok ya no importa Sanzo se adentro mas al rió...

-la agua esta helada! grito Goku subiéndose a la cabeza de Sanzo

-hey bajate! dijo tomándolo de una pierna para volverlo a cargar entre sus brazos Y no es La agua es El agua y aparte esta caliente!

-cl-cla-rro q-que n-n-nn-no

-por buda! que dramático! _"aunque pensándolo bien todavía tiene fiebre"_ ya veras como se te quita una vez adentro.

-no no quiero!

-pero si no nos metemos no podrás pagarme lo que le hiciste a mi valiosísisima túnica que me regalo mi difunto...NO NO! SI! SI! QUIERO METERME! ME ENCANTA LA AGUA!

-EL AGUA!

-DIGO EL AGUA!

-bien pero eso es solo una parte de lo que te voy a cobrar eh?

-que otra cosa?

-ahora te muestro Sanzo dirigió su mano hacia los genitales de Goku masajeándolos sobre la túnica, un gemido se hizo presente en los oídos del monje ...bajando la mirada para volver a colocar sus labios sobre los del mas chico, pero ahora menos prolongadamente para poder hablarle al saru...

-nunca te has acariciado así... de esta forma para darte placer?...

-...no

-ah! Sanzo no había podido reprimir un gemido causado por la inocente confesión del chico_"Buda! Eso es todo lo voy a violar ahora y aquí mismo!"_

-q-que ocur-rre? pregunto asustado Goku por el extraño sonido recibido

-Goku me quieres?

-eh! Etto yo...

-me quieres!

-etto...s-si Sanzo se acercó al oído del saru...

-Goku tengo que hacerte el amor, te necesito...

-eh!

Hakkai ya se encontraba totalmente desnudo ante Gojyo quien lo miraba con lasciva

-etto.. no te vas a quitar tu ropa?

-no con que tu no la tengas me basta.. eres hermoso

-pero eso es injusto!

-no te voy a decir que lo es! Gojyo volteo de espaldas a Hakkai para acariciar su pecho lo injusto es que se llevo dos dedos a la boca para mojarlos.. que me hagas esperar... Gojyo metió uno de sus dedos dentro de Hakkai

-ahh!

-mmmh... me prendes...

-Gojyo te..te habrás dado cuenta que estamos en un bosque verdad?

-claro que si dijo Gojyo metiendo el segundo dedo dentro de Hakkai

-ahh! Alguien ahh! Va a vernos!

-no me importa...

Gojyo lamió el cuello de Hakkai, haciéndolo temblar

-voy a hacerlo lento le susurro

Hakkai enterró sus uñas en la corteza del árbol, cuando sintió a Gojyo haciéndose paso en su cuerpo

-no tienes porque aguantarte puedes gritar si gustas...

-AAHHHH! trato de regular su respiración después de haberla estado conteniendo en un fallido intento de no gritar

-lo siento! Voy a hacerlo con mas cuidado

-no no así esta bien solo deja me acostumbro le respondió Hakkai con su típica sonrisa ahh... ya esta bien sigue

Gojyo embistió por primera vez en el cuerpo de Hakkai deleitándose con cada segundo que pasaba

-ahh Hakkai! Que bueno estas!

-eh! No digas eso tan despreocupadamente! Alguien puede oír!

-ahh! Que me oigan y que se pongan celosos de que tengo ahh! Un ahh! Novio bien bueno! grito profundizando las embestidas

Tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Hakkai y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas que le daba

-n-no pares Go-Gojyo

-ah! Gime Hakkai hazlo pa-para mi!

-Aaah! Aahh!

-ya acabo ahh! Ya! Gojyo se derramo dentro de Hakkai llenándolo por completo

-Gojyo toda-vía n-no acabo

-eh? A si lo siento lo embistió un poco mas masturbándolo mas fuerte, hasta que pronto llego al clímax y Gojyo salio de el.

-Aahh! Q-que tosco!

-lo siento dijo con una risita nerviosa y ayudo a Hakkai a ponerse el pantalón descansemos un poco le sugirió a Hakkai

-si...

Gojyo se echo bajo el árbol recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Hakkai quien ya tenia los ojos cerrados...

-eh!

-quieres que lo haga?

-que cosa?

-bien eso fue un si

-un si para que?

Bajo a Goku un segundo para desprenderse del resto de la túnica que cubría sus piernas y la arrojo hacia la orilla, volvió a cargar a Goku y le quito la túnica que le había puesto para cubrirlo

-q-que haces?

Volvió a su tarea de antes y de nuevo comenzó a masajear los genitales de Goku

-Aahh! Q-que hacess!

Se acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo, acariciando con su lengua el paladar del mas chico

-Me-me haces cos-cosquillas!

-deja de quejarte le advirtió masajeando con mas fuerza las partes de Goku

-AAHHH! AHH!

Goku se derramo y el monje levanto su mano provando el sabor del mono ya disuelto por el agua

-que bien sabes

-q-que!

-te voy a penetrar

-eh! Goku sintió los dedos de Sanzo adentrándose a su cuerpo

-Aahh!

-te va a doler un poco

-que cosaa?

-por buda! Contigo no se puede!

Saco sus dedos del interior de Goku y lo penetro rápido, sosteniendo a Goku contra si para detener sus movimientos

-NOO M-ME DUELE!

-ya se que te duele! Deja de moverte! Sanzo lo apretó mas contra su pecho para evitar que se moviera

-SANZO! Goku enterró sus uñas a la espalda de Sanzo y mordió su hombro

El monje cerro los ojos aguantando el "desahogo" de Goku, comenzó nuevamente a masajear sus testículos.

-N-NO AH Ahh! Nnh! Ahh...ahh...

-mejor? le pregunto Sanzo limpiando una lagrima que había salido de los ojos ámbar que tanto amaba

-si y-ya...

Se movió lento temiendo herir de nuevo a su mono.

Pero pronto era Goku quien le exigía mas a Sanzo comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo buscando mas profundidad en las embestidas

-ma mas rápido Sanzo!

-ahh ssi...yya acabo...

Por fin se derramo y salio del agua aun cargando a Goku, lo recosto en el suelo y se tiro junto a el.

-me duelen las piernas le dijo Sannzo

-etto... Sanzo... Sanzo no tengo ropa

-a pero que dilema... ni modo.

-eh! Que! No puedo andar asi!

-esta bien mira te que das asi hasta que la tunica se seque

-la puedo usar de nuevo! le pregunto Goku emocionado

-claro! Ya me la has pagado...

-Sanzo...

-quee?

-tengo hambre...

-te jodes.

-

Ya una vez seca la ropa Sanzo se puso la parte baja de la tunica, la camisa negra y los sutras.

-anda Goku vistote ya!

-No puedo pararme!

-porque no!

-me duele!

-que!

-eso!

-gfhtfh... de mal humor Sanzo ayudo a Goku a ponerse la parte superior de la tunica...

-ni creas que te voy a cargar me duelen las piernas...

-que!

-me adelanto a buscar a Hakkai y Gojyo

-eh! No espera! pero ya estaba hablando solo (jojo)

Gojyo y Hakkai ya se encontraban de pie cuando llego Sanzo

-y Goku?

-ya viene.

En eso llego el dragoncillo (que conveniente no?)

-Hakuryu! Donde estabas?

El dragon chillo y comenzo a jalar de la ropa de Hakkai –encontraste el pueblo?

-kyu!

-ah! Por fin vamos a salir de aca se quejo Gojyo

-solo hay que esperar a Goku le dijo Hakkai al tiempo que subia a Hakuryu que ya se habia transformado en jeep

solo pasaron 15 minutos cuando empezaron a oir quejidos

-ah! Sanzo malvado... vas a ver... ahh!... cuando te vea... ahh! se quejaba Goku mientras caminaba cojeando.

-eh! Saru!le llamo Gojyo que te a pasado! Parece que te han cojido!

-eh! Dile eso a Sanz...

-VAMONOS! grito Sanzo interrumpiendo a Goku POBRE DEL QUE ESCUCHE ALGUNA PALABRA!

FIN

Me encanto el final jeje


	2. Chapter 2

En un momento de no hacer nada (como siempre 6.6), decidí continuarle poque anaba aburridita -

Llegaron al pueblo cansados, se habían perdido en el camino y la noche se les vino encima, Todas las posadas ya estaban llenas o cerradas así que tuvieron que salir a las afueras del pueblo y dormir en el auto

-buenas noches hablo Hakkai antes de cerrar los ojos  
-buenas noches le contesto el pelirrojo y el monje al unísono

y Goku, bueno el ya estaba dormido

Al día siguiente Goku fue el primero en levantarse, eran las 12 del día, de seguro los otros no habían podido dormir hasta noche, el se durmió en cuanto subió al auto y... ¡SE ESTABA MURIENDO DE HAMBRE, pensó que podía despertar a Sanzo pero después de lo que había ocurrido, y el monje no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino y ni hablar del dolor que le había dejado entre las piernas, tenia que caminar cojeando y eso no pasaba muy desapercibido.

Gojyo ni de broma se levantaba solo porque el mono tuviese hambre.

Después de rato decidió que despertar a Hakkai seria la idea menos suicida, así que lo llamo bajito consiguiendo despertarle.

-Goku?... que ocurre? pregunto Hakkai adormilado, mientras restregaba sus ojos con la mano

-tengo hambre!

-bien vamos al pueblo, solo despierto a Gojyo y Sanzo y...

-NO! interrumpió Goku vamos a pie no nos tardamos

-pero...

-PORFAVORRR!

-esta bien vamos...

iban caminando muy calladitos, claro! Si no se tomaban en cuenta los gemidos adoloridos de Goku cada que daba un paso

-Goku estas bien? pregunto Hakkai parando sus pasos y girar hacia el menor que se encontraba varios metros atrás

-ssi! Estoy bien! "maldición, puedo con una pierna rota, puedo con esto!" se enderezo y camino normal, aguantando el dolor pero sin dejar de hacer caras

-estas seguro?

-segurísimo! Es que me muero de hambre!

Llegaron al restaurante y esta vez Goku tuvo que moderarse con la comida ya que no traían la tarjeta de Sanzo  
Ya habían empezado a comer pero Hakkai no pudo evitar notar que Goku estaba comiendo de pie

-Goku, no te sientas?

-no mira ya acabe!

-no es sano comer tan rápido pago la cuenta y salio del lugar, iba a continuar su camino pero de nuevo escucho los lastimosos gemidos de Goku

-Goku te duelen las piernas? pregunto acercándose al chico y mirándole preocupado

-algo...

-ven Hakkai le dio la espalda al menor, e hinco una pierna en el suelo para que pudiera subir a su espalda sube

-n no Hakkai estoy bien no es necesario

-Goku así llegamos mas pronto, ya deben estar despiertos

-bien

"en donde se metieron? Ya esta atardeciendo" Gojyo seguía dando vueltas cerca de un árbol

Y Sanzo fumaba muy entretenidamente, cuando oyó crujir las hojas en señal de pasos

-Gomen se disculpo Hakkai al tiempo que se agachaba para que el saru pudiera bajar Goku no estaba bien y tuve que ayudarle

-desde cuando no aguantas un dolor de pierna? pregunto desafiante el pelirrojo

-si aguanto!

-claro que no!

-SII!

-MONO TONTO!

-QUIEN ES EL MONO TONTO DUENDE DE AGUA PERVERTIDO!

-TU TU ERES EL MONO DEBIL Y TONTO!

-AHGG! YA BASTA! Grito Sanzo apuntando a ambos chicos con su arma NO PUEDEN ESTAR EN SILENCIO?

-tengo hambre TnT

-acabas de comer! le regaño Gojyo

-de todas formas ya va a ser hora de cenar calmo Hakkai

llegaron de nueva al pueblo y se pararon en un bar o algo parecido

-esto si me gusta! dijo emocionado Gojyo al ver las bailarinas en la barra, pero no pudo seguir con su entretenida actividad porque Hakkai lo jalo de las antenitas para afuera

una mesera de encasa ropa se acerco a la mesa en donde se habían sentado Sanzo y Goku

-que desean?

-traiga todo lo del menú y arroz extra respondió tajante Sanzo

-enseguida la mesera miro a Goku y se le acerco peligrosamente y tu no deseas algo en especial lindura pregunto sensual la mesera

-eh? a Goku se le subieron los colores a la cabeza

-que lindo! grito la mesera emocionada, llamando la atención de sus compañeras, quienes se acercaron a la mesa

-como te llamas!  
-Goku...  
-de donde eres!  
-no estoy seguro...  
-no estas seguro!  
-te abandonaron tus padres!  
-no!  
-oh... no debes preocuparte aquí te vamos a cuidar mucho!  
-etto yo no...

-no tienen trabajo que hacer? grito enojado, FURICO Sanzo

-que enojon...  
-solo quería hablar con el niño...  
-da miedo...

Goku se asusto un poco por el grito de Sanzo, pero le estaba muy agradecido que le hubiese quitado a esas mujeres de encima

Iba a darle las gracias pero ya no lo vio

Se puso de pie y salio del bar encontrándose con el monje, que lo acorralo contra la pared

-te parece gracioso?

-q que cosa?

-darme celos... es divertido!

-Sanzo, yo no quis...

Sanzo callo a Goku con sus labios antes de que terminara lo que tenia que decir

-eres solo mío...

Sanzo jalo a Goku del cuello de la túnica y se metió en un callejón del bar, ya no se podía contener iba a tomar lo que le pertenecía en ese mismo instante

Le dio la vuelta a Goku y levanto la túnica hasta la cintura, (no se tomaron la molestia de comprarle ropa al saru TnT), mojo sus dedos introduciéndolos a su boca y comenzó a penetrar en el apretado lugar

-ahh! No Sanzo me duele! grito Goku moviéndose para que los dedos del monje salieran

-que te duele!

-desde ayer! Y no se me a quitado! Por eso Hakkai me tuvo que cargar!

-Hakkai... ya sabe?

-si! respondió Goku enojado, comenzando a llorar

-ya sabe lo nuestro!

- lo nuestro?

Sanzo arropo en sus brazos a Goku y se sentaron en la tierra te amo

Goku levanto su rostro y lo miro lloroso de verdad?

-de verdad el monje abrazo contra su cuerpo a su feliz koi, quien lo tenia rodeado del cuello ven lo tomo en brazos y atravesó el callejón, saliendo hasta el bosque

había un claro enorme entre los árboles espesos, con troncos talados, que los aldeanos habían echo, sentó a Goku en un tronco y desapareció entre los arbustos

-Sanzo! le grito el pequeño

-cállate no me voy a ir le regaño el monje mientras se acercaba a otro de los troncos talados junto a Goku

el monje dejo sobre el tronco unas plantas y se agacho recogiendo una de las tantas rocas que había, comenzó a molerlas aplastándolas contra la madera, hasta hacer una espesa masa.

-Sanzo, que haces?

-ven vio a Goku levantarse con cuidado del tronco, al parecer si le dolía, y se acercó hasta su monje

puso de espaldas al Saru y subió de nuevo la túnica hasta la su cintura

-no Sanzo! Me duele! le dijo Goku tratando de safarse de los brazos del monje

-GOKU! DEJA DE MOVERTE! al instante Goku paro, si eso era lo que quería Sanzo pues que lo hiciera espera Sanzo tomo entre sus dedos un poco de la masa que había molido y lo introdujo en el interior de Goku

-ahhh! Me duele!

-si ya se que te duele! Enseguida se te pasa continuo moviendo sus dedos embarrados del ungüento, y sintió como poco a poco se iba relajando mejor?

-si, que era eso?

-plantas medicinales, ven vamos a buscar a los otros

-si!

Gojyo ayudaba a Hakkai a bajar su ropa de entre los arbustos que habia salido volando al desnudarlo

-que tosco Gojyo

-gomen, pero me estaba impacientando

-debes de ser mas delicado, pobre Goku entiendo su sufrimiento

-de que?

-eh? Hakkai se puso nervioso y comenzó a levantar la voz NO NO SE DE QUE HABLAS!

-Hakkai solo pregunte de que dijo riendo por la forma en la que su koi había soltado la sopa ok ya dime que traes con Goku

-lo siento no debí de haber dicho nada dijo, mientras caminaba hacia atrás

-Hakkai! grito Goku emocionado agitando su mano en el aire, montado en la espalda de Sanzo

Gojyo se quedo un rato analizando la escena y volteo a ver a su koi asombrado

-no digas nada si no quieres que Sanzo te dispare le susurro Hakkai

Subieron al jeep y buscaron una posada, para su mala suerte les toco compartir una habitación para los 4.

-ya estaban todos durmiendo pero...

-Sanzo...

-que?...

-tengo hambre nn

OWARI

Weno hice unos dibujillos de Saiyuki, bueno no de Goku jojo esque me fascina ese chiquillo, ya me había tardado en subir dibujos -.- pero esque mi escáner murió y por fin tengo otro! non

bueno ya me salí del tema o.o bye bye noda!

http/img146.imageshack.us/img146/4346/scan00113hl.jpg

http/img242.imageshack.us/img242/5276/scan00156wd.jpg

http/img99.imageshack.us/img99/3364/scan00109mm.jpg

http/img99.imageshack.us/img99/2527/scan00122gv.jpg


End file.
